Rubys Destiny
by Agent Storyteller
Summary: Remember when Socks and Ruby were sent out to live on their own?Well this is what happened to them Afterwards.(Hiatus)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 _ **Nightclan**_

 _ **Leader:Sandstar:A dull yellow Tom with Blue eyes**_

 _ **Deputy:Juniperflower:A Light Gray she cat with Striking green eyes**_

 _ **Medicine cat:Flamewhisker:A Orange Tom with Blue eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice;Keenpaw:**_ _ **A Brown Russet colored She-cat with warm Leaf green eyes**_

 _ **Warriors:Jaguarfang:A White Tom with Black Stripes and Ice blue eyes**_

 _ **Nightleaves:Black Tom with Green eyes**_

 _ **Carplight:**_ **A Sandy colored She-cat with Bright yellow eyes**

 _ **Swallowsong:A Black Tom with Amber eyes**_

 _ **Finchscreech:A Bright White Tom with Striking Blue eyes**_

 _ **Bumbleleap:A White Tom with one amber eye and one blue eye**_

 _ **Shadowpoppy:A Black She-cat with Green eyes**_

 _ **Losttail:A Golden Brown She-cat with Blue eyes**_

 _ **Harejump:A Brown She-cat with Golden eyes**_

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 _ **Leafpaw:**_ **A Dark Brown She-cat with Amber eyes**

 _ **Leopardpaw:**_ **A gray Tom with Bright green eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Missingwatcher:A Black she cat with Blue eyes;Mate to Finchscreech-Darkkit:**_ **A Dark black She-cat with Blue eyes** _ **/Flutteringkit:**_ **A bright white She-cat with Amber eyes**

 _ **Tigerflame:A Tiger striped Brown She-cat with Amber eyes;Mate to Swallowsong-Dustkit:**_ **A Black Tom with Golden yellow eyes**

 **Bloodclan**

 **Leader:Scourge:Small black tom with one white paw and Ice blue eyes**

 **Deputies:Brick:A Ginger Tom with Amber eyes and Bone:A Tuxedo cat with blue eyes**

 **Snake:Black and White tom with amber eyes**

 **Ice:Black and White Tom with Amber eyes**

 **Snow:White she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Cherry:Russet She-cat with Green eyes**

 **Whisper:Brown Tom With amber eyes**

 **Silver:Gray She-cat with Green eyes:Kits-Crow:Black Tom with blue eyes,Raven:Black She-cat with Green eyes**

 **Thorn:A Brown Tom with yellow/Amber eyes**

 **Blue:Gray Tom with Blue eyes**

 **Oak:A Brown Tom with Blue eyes**

 **Loners:**

 **Socks:A Black Tom with white socks and green eyes**

 **Ruby:A Gray She-cat with Amber eyes**

 **Rain:A Yellow Tom with leaf green eyes**

 **Strawberry:A Russet She-cat with Amber eyes**

 **Light:A White She-cat with Green eyes**

 **Fluffy:A Gray Tom with blue eyes**


	2. Chapter 1:Clan Cats

Chapter one

As Ruby took one last glance at her youngest brother she see a some normal glare that was just anger. This one was filled with rage,hatred,bloodlust,and revenge. This glare could chill your blood in an instant. As she dipped her head in thanks his glare became harder. Then she started following her brother Socks and Bone. As they followed Bone she could see several kittens and old cats weakly lift their heads to see who was they saw Bone with the Two Siblings They stared at the siblings in pity or terror. As they neared Bigger than normal Thunderpath,

Bone said "OK this is your stop just make sure you don't come back or we'll make sure your blood runs."

As She and Socks leaped across the Thunderpath She could smell a new scent. It still smelled of cats but it was different it smelled more musty than bloody. As they wandered further inward the musty smell got stronger and she noticed that some of the walls had had multiple colors such as blues and greens As they leaped across the Thunderpath she could smell a musty as they reached the small walkway Her brother then asked."Do you really think that, that was Tiny, Ruby…?"

"Yes and was him all right but he was different Socks he wasn't the same small kit we teased in the House Folk's Home."She replied

As they made a turn into a small alleyway she could she that there was a dumpster with a small box and…"Socks!Look it's food!"She exclaimed Bounding over to the box and shredding the top of it to make big enough opening for her and Socks to eat out Socks Reached the box he thanked her and started eating out the box with her.

…

As they were finishing the food she Heard a cat coming from the end of the alleyway and poked her brother with a hissed"Someone's coming!"

"What do we do we can't run they'll see us!"Socks Hissed quietly.

"No we can't run but we could hide under the dumpster here."Ruby replied quietly.

"Why didn't I see the dumpster?!"Socks exclaimed quietly.

"Because you didn't look behind you."Ruby said quietly crouching and moving the dumpster her brother following a second later.

As they turned around they heared a hiss from outside the dumpster"Bumbleleap do you smell that!"One cat hissed.

"Yes Carplight I think we all can."The cat now dubbed Bumbleleap.

"Yes but still Rogues and Bloodclan could we ignore that."The cat dubbed Carplight said annoyed.

"Carplight could you take a look at this? "A small tabby She-cat said leaning over the box that they were eating out of a few minute's ago.

"See I told you Bumbleleap!There are cats here!"Hissed an annoyed Carplight.

"Fine but we can't hunt for them for we need to finish the border Patrol before we can report it to Juniperflower or Sandstar"Bumbleleap Hissed Annoyed.

As they left Socks whispered in terror "What would happen if they found us?"

"Then they'd kill us remember what Bone said!"Ruby Exclaimed Quietly.

As They Padded the opposite way of the Three cats they could smell a stronger musty stench than before.

As they kept moving forward the stronger the musty smell became. So they took a small turn right, And the stench slowly became weaker. As they kept going the alleyways became tighter and smaller Making it harder to move through with all of the house folk's clutter.

As they left the musty smell behind they soon found an abandon building. As they entered the building they could see still a lot of clutter but there were still a little less than before in the alleyways. As it became Nightfall they Headed up the walkway which lead them higher,until they reached the roof where they slept the day they found their random assortment of cloth which they had made into beds a week earlier when they were first abandoned.


	3. Chapter 2:The Usual Day

Chapter Two

As Ruby awoke she could smell fresh food.. . Well fresh as in you known garbage fresh. As she started stretching she awoke her brother and started muttering something about food.

"Why did ya have to wake me up"Socks asked her.

"Because can't you smell the food? It smell delicious!"She said smiling at him as he

started drooling little from the smell.

"Yup and it smells fresh as well!"He said moving over to the side of the building trying look over the side see where it was.

As they started heading down the walkway the smell got stronger and they started hurrying over to the door which would let them outside building.

As they left the building she could see that the food was already being spotted by a bird who flew before get to it and took a big enough portion of the Warmed Chicken that they only had a little of it left and they devoured it within a few bites.

If she could describe the smell it would smell like the old house folks small fires. If she had to describe the taste it would've tasted like the mice she used love catching from the old house folk before they disappeared.

Though It was nice to feel the wind in her pelt even if the twoleg place smelled like Rotting that was a good sign in this Smell of Rotting Carrion ment no ones died recently was hoping she would see the Cats that she saw yesterday but still no sign of being able to see the Cats.

-Though I think Socks would run tail between his legs if we saw them again in this side of town and this close to our area of safety-Ruby thought as she ate.

As they finished she and Socks started moving to go and scavenge for more as they were walking to the dump where they found most of their bedding another group of cats started to appear on the opposite of the alley so they sprinted to the corner and took a Corridor would take them to the dump,but it would take longer for them to get there.

-A Few hours later-

"I'm Bored…!"Socks whined unhappily.

"Your always bored Socks."Ruby said Deadpanning him.

"Yeah,but you always say that with the same face and everything."Socks whined again.

"Yeah,but your annoying Socks."Ruby Replied even more annoyed than earlier.

"Yeah,but once in our lives we all have to be annoying Ruby!"Socks said Unhappily.

"No...Not all of us only a select few of us have to be annoying just to be annoying."Ruby said staring at him.

"Hey!That's not fair your annoying to!"Socks whined

"Am not!"Ruby Replied.

"Are To!"Socks said.

(And the night continued like that until dawn where they fell asleep from exhaustion from their arguing.)

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **(And That's it ladies and Gentlemen Second chapter is up!Hope you all have nice day!PEACE!)**_


End file.
